Where We Are Together
by Aya Yuugi
Summary: AU. IK. Old, old story. Not written very well but the story's cool. Inuyasha and Miroku are the new guys in school, when they find out Naraku's the head honcho, will they sit around and take it? Or will they overcome with the help of their new friends?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Uhm...I don't..technically own these characters...okay would you believe me if I said Takahashi-san stole the whole series from me...sighs Prolly not...oh well...ON WITH THE STORY! By the way I don't know alot about the Japanese school system, just that they go year round, bear with me. Plus...the last names are well based on their weapons...'cept Kagome.

**Chapter One: First Days Always Suck**

God she hated the first day of the year. She tried in school, she really did, but Kagome's efforts were worth nothing when it came to math. Ugh...MATH. How she hated it. She sat down in her seat and waited.

"Kagome!" her best friend smiled and sat next to her.

"Sango!" she smiled.

"How are you? I've barely been able to see you! Sorry I was in Germany for so long. My parents were strick on staying for another week."

"S'ok! Really!"

"Miss Higurashi, Miss Hiraikotsu? Would you be so kind as to pay attention. I'm taking roll."

They snapped their head in the teachers direction, "Sorry Mr. Genkoku."

He nodded, "We have new students. Meet Miroku Kazaana and Inuyasha Tetsusaiga. As you know it's the beginning of the year and I expect you to be kind to each other and force yourselves to do your best in my class."

Kagome face-faulted, "Eheheheh."

"Kagome..."

"Sorry!" she sat up sweatdropping and finally took the boys' appearances in. Inuyasha was tall with long silvery hair, flaming yellow eyes and the cutest doggy ears and Miroku had short black hair and striking violet eyes.

'Aww! His ears! How sweet!' Kagome thought.

The Inuyasha boy gave her a strange look and Miroku smiled, "Seats boys, in front of Higurashi and Hiraikotsu."

The boys sat down and the teacher began his lesson. Kagome's face grew from pale to ghostly in the time she'd spent in the class. God it was so hard. 'WHAT DOES X EQUAL AGAIN?' she mentally screamed. The bell rang and she stood up, waiting for Sango.

"Kagome! Wait!" Sango moved to get up but someone knocked her books on the floor.

The boy flashed a wicked smiled and waved, leaving as his long black curly hair swayed from side to side.

"Hey! Naraku!" Sango yelled.

"Problem, Hiraikotsu?" he apporached her.

"Yeah, be nice and pick up my books." she glared.

"Don't tempt me to-" someone shoved him.

Kagome leaned down and picked Sango's books up handing them to her and turning to Naraku Shikon, "That was rude. Shouldn't you apologize?"

He took hold of her arm, "Higurashi, I've told you before to stay out of my business. You remember what happened last time?"

She glared daggers at him, "I don't care. I'm not afraid of you!"

"I don't believe it's polite to treat a woman that way." a hand came upon Naraku's shoulder.

He turned, "Miroku Kazaana, huh?"

"Yeah pal! He's right. Your way outta line!" Inuyasha said stepping up beside Miroku.

He looked back at Kagome and threw her into Sango, "Don't get in my way."

Kagome's ears shot steam as the boy walked away. She gathered herself and began to chase after him but Sango took hold of her, "No, Kagome. It's fine."

She looked at her friend barely smiling, "Sorry...I wish I could just..."

"I know but...we don't want history to repeat itself."

"I don't care anymore, Sango. He doesn't scare me half as bad as he thinks."

"You better watch yourself, your gunna get stomped." Inuyasha spoke up.

She turned, "Look, just stay out of it okay? It's our problem. You don't need to get yourselves into it. But...Thank you." she smiled, "Thanks for standing up for us."

"Anything for a pair of beautiful women." Miroku smiled.

Sango blushed angrily, "Yes, thank you."

"Whatever. Just keep your asses outta trouble." Inuyasha picked up his books and left.

"Don't mind him. He's had it rough and deals with things like that." Miroku reassured them.

"It's fi-" Sango's eye went wide.

"Sango?" Kagome asked and then her eyes wondered down to where Miroku's hands were, "Stop that!"

Sango took action and hit him, "HEY! Can't even meet a decent guy..." Sango picked up her books and left class.

He smiled, "She's very spirited."

"Always has been." she smiled and waved good-bye and headed for her next class. She walked down the hallway and started past the boys locker room but she was pulled in by a pair of arms. One crept around her waist and the other over her mouth.

"You should learn to keep your mouth shut, Higurashi. It's going to cost you." Naraku breathed against her neck.

She pushed away from him quivering, "L-Leave me a-alone."

"Then watch your step." he said and left her to fall against the wall.

She clutched her chest tightly, "Jerk.." she shook her head and got back up quickly, going straight to class.

Inuyasha watched her walk into class and sit down at her seat, "What the hell happened to you?"

"N-Nothing. Hey..." she turned to face him, "We never really introduced ourselves. I'm Kagome Higurashi." she smiled.

He could see right through her but shrugged it off, "Yeah, whatever."

"What's your deal, pal? I was just being nice!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Like I said, he's rude like that. But since you already know our names, it's nice to meet you Kagome." Miroku smiled.

Sango rolled her eyes, "Lech."

"At least he's got...some morals." Kagome smiled, "She's Sango."

"Some! He grabbed my behind!"

"Miroku! Try to control your raging teenage hormones!" Inuyasha sighed.

"Looks who's talking." Kagome sighed.

"What! You think you know me!" he got in her face.

"I never said that! You could at least stop grouching!" she did the same.

"CLASS!" the teacher yelled and everyone sat down.

"Sorry." they said in unison.

"This seems to be happening alot." Kagome said to herself. The rest of the day was rather quiet and she hadn't told anyone about the Naraku incident. She usually kept it to herself when he'd harassed her. He did it at least twice a week just to tick her off. She knew it. She didn't give a damn as long as he left her friends out of it.

Sango stopped at her locker, "Hey, whats up?" she asked worriedly.

"Nothing!" Kagome smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Sango smiled weakly and turned on heel and started home. The walk was unsually quiet this evening. Too quiet. She got suspicious and started running but she fell. Her skimmed up at who had tripped her, "Kagura..."

"You'd better watch your back, Hiraikotsu. We've got an eye on you and Higurashi." she smiled wickedly stepping on the girl's hand.

Sango winced as she watched Kagura walk away. She got up and almost fell again but someone caught her, "What now!"

"I apologize." said a familiar male voice.

She looked up, "Miroku... don't even think about-"

"I wasn't. This isn't a time for games, is your hand all right?" he asked kindly.

She flushed and looked down, "Y-Yeah..."

"I'll walk you the rest of the way home, if it's allright with you that is." he said.

She barely nodded, "Okay."

"So...if you don't mind my asking...what happened with Naraku and his young female witch?" he asked.

"Well last school year, I was walking home and I was having a pretty bad day. I remember so well because it was my birthday. Anyways I suddenly got thrown to the ground and someone climbed on top of me and whispered into my ear, asking me if I wanted to have a little fun. His hand started sliding down my uniform top..." she flushed as she looked down sadly, "But I heard Kagome yell for me then she stopped and screamed at Naraku. Once he climbed off me I turned over and he was facing Kagome. He had asked what she planned on doing to him and she told him to back off because if he wanted she'd fight him right there. He kind of smiled at her but before either of us could react he was infront of her, with his fist in her stomach. She almost fell over but he gave her a hard uppercut and she landed on her back and hit her head on the concrete. She was bleeding so badly... Anyways he came back over to me and slammed my head into the ground and knocked me out. When we came to Naraku was gone. He just wasn't there." she sighed, "He's been on our backs since last year. No one found us so we have no witnesses no matter how many times we tried to get him put away."

"I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do."

"Don't bother, he'll just spin you into his web and catch you like a fly. There's no way out after that. Kagura Shikon's his cousin and so she doesn't mind doing his dirty work. But his girlfriend is ten times worse. She's got it out for Kagome."

"Who's that?"

"Her name's Kikyo Miko. She's a horrible person. One day at the end of the school year Kikyo spread a rumor that Kagome and I had tried to drown her in the girls locker room. She pushed Kagome down the stairs too. Kagome was fine but still..." she sighed.

"What a cold hearted witch."

"Yeah." she looked up as they reached her house, "I don't think it's safe you and Inuyasha befriend us. Their like the school mafia."

"Either way we'd have gotten on his bad side. So it matters not." he smiled, "Look, I live across from you." he pointed to his house three down on the other side of the street.

She smacked him, "You pervert!"

He sweatdropped and removed his hand from her behind, "Just checking you for injuries."

"Right." she said and walked inside and watched from her window as Miroku walked to his house.

Kagome lifted her feet in the air and Buyo meowed again as he was nearly halfway to the ceiling, "What is with you today?" she smiled at the cat sitting on her feet, looking down at her.

"Meow."

She laughed and let him down, turning on her side.

"Kagome! Phone!" her mother yelled.

She jumped up and ran downstairs, "Hello?"

"Kagome! Good you made it home okay." Sango's voice breathed a sigh of relief on the other side of the phone.

"Thank goodness. I called you when I got home but your mom said you weren't home yet then told me she saw you walking up the street with a boy?" she said questioningly.

"Miroku. I had a nasty run in with Kagura today and before he could do anything she left. GRAH! He's such a pervert."

"But a nice one, right?"

"I suppose. But I'm glad he walked me home. What about you? Did you see anyone on the way home?"

"No, thank goodness."

"Well, erm, dinner's ready! I've got to go and then get my homework done. I love you and please watch out tomorrow."

"Love you too, Sango. I will, please walk with Miroku from now on. I know he's new but I have a feeling about him and this Inuyasha boy." she said.

"Okay. Bye."

Kagome hung up the phone and walked back up to her room. She was already in her pj's, she did her homework and she'd eaten. 'May as well go to sleep.' she thought wrapping the blankets about herself and drifting off to sleep.

AN: Uhm...what'ja think? Any good? PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine...squints eyes not mine... EHWHAHAHAH! WHY! WHY CAN'T THEY BE MINE! cries all squeaky-like

**Chapter Two: New Friends, Old Enemies**

The next few days were quiet. When Friday finally arrived Kagome thought she was home free for the rest of the week. She didn't have to worry about Naraku again until Monday. Kagome got up and dressed for school, "Grah..." she sighed, "Why...why?" she yawned. She grabbed her bag and took off for school in a hurry. When she got there she saw Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha sitting on the stairs talking. The four had become good friends over the past few days and were now hanging out on a regular basis.

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome, "So that's what happened to you guys, huh? What a prick." he said to Sango.

Kagome heard him and her head dropped in sadness, "Oh...you told them..."

Sango got up and put her hands on Kagome's shoulder, "Oh Kagome, don't look like that. I told Miroku Monday, but Inuyasha just found out."

Kagome looked down, "That's not it... I should have been able to defend you that day..."

"Quit tryin' to look all strong! You can't win them all." Inuyasha interfered.

"Well if I can't stand up for my friends what does that make me!" she yelled.

"Stop it both of you! It's like you've known each other for years." Miroku sighed.

"If she'd stop with that crap!" Inuyasha said, "Keh!"

"As if! You're the one who-OH! FORGET IT!" she yelled and walked inside the building.

Miroku hit Inuyasha with his book, "You're very insensitive."

"Whatever!" he sighed.

Kagome gathered her books for first period and leaned against her locker, "Why am I so touchy today...?" she sighed.

"Perhaps you didn't sleep well last night?" a voice said to her.

She shot her head up, "What do you want? Leave me alone I said!" she took off for the other end of the hall but she was slammed into the lockers.

"Bringing others into the fight, Higurashi?"

"BACK OFF! I don't want you near me or anyone I know!" she pushed at his arms.

His hand wrapped tightly around her neck, "You brought this on yourself! Stop mouthing off to me!"

"I hate you..." she coughed as his hand gripped her tighter.

"Hate? Such a strong word." his other hand found it's way under her shirt, "You should be grateful I haven't hurt you yet..."

"Stop it!" she cried.

"What? This?" his hand then moved to her thigh, moving up under her skirt.

"Quit!" she sobbed, tears streaming her cheeks.

"STOP IT NOW!"

He turned, "Tetsusaiga...this is not your business!"

"And your hand has no business up her skirt!" he said.

He slammed her against the locker as she opened one eye, "Inu...ya...sha?" he let go as she slid to the ground sobbing.

"Let's go! Gods! I know you five days and look, I'm already fighting with you!" he sighed.

"You plan to fight me?" he hissed.

"Yeah I DO!" he charged the boy who jumped back and slashed at Inuyasha.

"Make it a good fight!" he said throwing his fist forwards missing Inuyasha by mere centimeters.

"Oh, it'll be good!" he said flexing his claws.

Naraku then stopped and looked past Inuyasha, "Not now..."

"What are you doing? In school? How foolish are you?" a deep womenly voice came.

Inuyasha turned, "Who...?"

"Kikyo..."

"I understand you mock the girl, but please, the boy too? Really Naraku..." she smiled coyly.

He smiled as well, "You're right of course." he turned to Inuyasha, "Another time...I swear it." Naraku walked past him.

Inuyasha turned his attention to Kagome, "Hey!" he said as she started to get up and fell again. He ran to her, "Hey, are you-"

"I'm fine." she whispered.

"Kagome, you can't just brush it off..."

"Why not! It's not like it won't happen again!" she cried.

He put a hand on her shoulder, "Hey...come on...no tears."

She wiped her eyes, "I don't know how much longer I can do this... He's on to you guys you know."

"Who cares! I'll woop his ass one day!" he said arrogantly, "That girl she was-"

"His girlfriend, Kikyo."

"I heard about her and the locker room incident. I also heard she shoved you down the stairs last year."

"Yeah, she's not exactly my closest friend." she sighed.

He pulled her up, "You okay?"

"Yeah, thank you, Inuyasha. I don't know what he would have done if you hadn't come when you did." fresh tears shimmered in her eyes.

He pushed them away with his thumb, "Come on. We got equations to learn." he grinned as the bell rang.

She laughed, "Okay."

"Yes! A weekend!" Kagome yawned from her seat. It was the end of the day.

"Yeah I know! Hey what's the deal in math class you always look like you're gunna blow up." Inuyasha watched her from the corner of his eye. She was pretty, at least that's what he thought.

"I just don't get these reversal problems and UGH! It's just not my strong suit." she sighed.

"What're you talking about? It's easy!" Inuyasha said.

"WHAT! YOU UNDERSTAND IT!" she yelled.

"Why shouldn't I? I had advanced algebra in my old school."

She sweatdropped, "Well I feel stupid."

He leaned over her and wrote down a problem, "Okay you see this?" he pointed, "You gotta write it out so that it evens out both sides of the equation. What ever the sign is you reverse it..." he was explaining.

She blushed as he breathed on her neck and explained the math problem, he smelled good. Like mint and a strange unique smell of his own. Wait what was she thinking? Inuyasha smells good? Since when? She shook her head, "Okay... I get it!" she smiled. "Thanks!"

"Whatever, it's that simple." he said sitting back down.

"You can go class!" the teacher announced.

"Yeah!" Kagome slammed her book shut and stood up.

"Ready to leave so soon?" Sango laughed walking beside her.

"Yeah, I hate school! And thanks to Inuyasha, I got my math homework done!" she looked back at the hanyou and winked.

He blushed, "YEAH, YEAH!"

Miroku patted his back, "Calm down."

"Keh!" he crossed his arms and then blinked as Miroku began to walk off with Sango, "Where're you two going?"

"I'm walking her home." he explained, "I told you yesterday while you were looking so lovingly at Kagome."

"WAS NOT!" he flushed angrily.

"Goodbye, Inuyasha." Miroku waved not looking back.

He looked at Kagome, she hadn't heard a word. Thank the Gods. She picked up her bag, turning, she smiled at him, "I'll see you Inuyasha!"

"Hey, do you think you should be goin' home by yourself?"

She looked away and back at him, "I should be asking you that."

"What?"

"You got into a fight with him. He's bound to start on you."

"I told you I don't care!" he said, "But I'd still feel alot better if I could walk you home."

"Okay." she smiled.

"So, don't be ashamed about the Naraku thing." he said. He was again watching her from the corner of his eye, she always looked so happy, but she seemed really sad. In any case, she was fun to be around.

"I can't help it, I just wanted to protect her, I grew up with her." she said sadly. "I still don't like the idea of you walking home by yourself..."

"I can handle myself." he said.

She sighed, "Hey, you're good in math, right?"

"I'd like to think of it that way, why?"

"What would you say to being my tutor?"

"OH! MAN! I guesso..." he huffed, 'Damn girl...'

She looked up at him, "Thank you..."

He looked down, "It's just math."

"No, stupid, for walking me home." she smiled.

He flushed and looked straight ahead "Yeah."

"Why is it you and Miroku transferred at the same time?" she asked curiously.

"I was gunna transfer but since he's been my only real friend before you two, he wanted to go with me."

"That's neat. Sango and I are like that too." she said and stopped at the shrine steps, "Well here's my house." she said nervously.

"What?" he smelled fear in her scent.

"Are you sure you wanna walk home by yourself?"

"For crying out loud! I'll be fine!"

"But..."

He pulled a pencil and paper from his bag and handed it to her, "Write your number down."

"W-What!" she flushed.

"Your number, woman. I'll call you when I'm home so you'll know I'm okay."

"Oh..." she said and scribbled down her number, handing it back to him.

"See ya." he grinned turning.

"Be careful!" she watched his form retreat. She sighed and walked up the shrine stairs and into her house, "Mama! I'm home!" she said.

"Hi sweety, how was your day?"

"G-Good." she knew where this was going. Her mom had seen everything.

"So who was that gorgeous boy?" she smiled.

"Mama!" she squealed.

She laughed, "I'm sorry, but who was he?"

"Inuyasha..." her face tinted red.

"So, I see." she smiled.

"Yes, starting next week he's tutoring me." she said.

"In math hopefully." she said.

"Actually yes."

"Good! Anyways, I have to run to the store with Sota and Grampa! I'll be back." she waved to her.

"Okay, Mama." she waved as her mother retreated out the door. She jumped halfway in mid-air when the phone rang, "H-Hello?"

"Higurashi..."

"Go away!" she screamed and hung up the phone heaving as tears found thier way into her eyes. The phone rang again, "I said go away and I meant it!" she sobbed.

"Kagome, what's wrong with you?"

"I-Inuyasha...hi. Good to hear your home. Thanks for calling, I gotta go-"

"Wait, what happened?" he asked.

"Naraku just called me..."

"He has your number?"

"I don't know how..." she breathed.

"Don't worry about him. Anyhow, I gotta go. When do you want me to come over to tutor you?"

"This week isn't good because I'm really busy, what about the week after?"

"Okay. See ya later?"

"Yeah. Bye, thanks." she smiled.

"Bye." he hung up.

She smiled. She was glad Inuyasha was warming up to her. Now it wouldn't be so hard to work with him.

AN: SO LONG...sighs my arm is numb... PLEASE REVIEW. Is everything goin' too fast? Please tell me! Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I'm currently buying the Inuyasha story off of Rumiko! OKAY so maybe I'm not...but I can...ask her...if I ever get to Japan...sighs Nevermind. READ and please review.

**Chapter Three: Bad Days, Better Nights**

Monday flew by, Tuesday too then Wednesday came. Kagome hoped it would be as uneventful as the past two days but her hopes were shattered when third period science came around. She sat down and gently laid her head down upon her desk in deep thought, 'I'm getting really tired of these little games he's been playing. Now he's trying to hurt Inuyasha and Miroku...Oh man...What am I going to do...?' she folded her arms and rested her face in them.

"Problems sleeping?" a deep voice asked.

She gritted her teeth, "What do you want...? Why can't you and your twisted boyfriend leave us alone!"

Kikyo laughed, "You are far too much fun to play with." the girl took a desk next to her.

"You don't sit back here. Go up to the front." Sango said on arrival.

"Oh, please. Why would I deliberately sit myself with halfwits?" she stood, pushing past Sango.

"Why you..." Sango hissed.

"Just forget about it. It's been like this since last year. You'd think we'd be used to it by now."

"We saw you and Inuyasha walking home together yesterday."

She gulped, flushing and smiling, "Well..."

"Well, are you starting to like him?"

"What! No!" she said.

"Well, we've known them for a little over a week, it's not strange if you do." she reassured her.

"I don't!" she said defensively.

Sango looked down blushing, "Uhm..."

"What is it?"

"Miroku asked me to go out with him on a date."

"He WHAT!" Kagome half yelled, half laughed.

"I told him okay..." she shuffled her feet.

"That's great!" she smiled.

"Yeah..." she smiled and wanted to go farther into details but the teacher began his lecture.

Later that day...

"You did WHAT!" Inuyasha asked.

"I asked her out. We're going to a play." Miroku said scribbling down notes as the teacher talked.

"You'd better watch it, she'll cream you if you try anything." he laughed.

"I know..." Miroku smiled, "She's so lively. Maybe that's why I really like her." he smiled.

"You really do? Not just 'cause she's pretty?" Inuyasha asked.

He nodded, "I do. Nothing to worry about, Inuyasha. It doesn't seem you're doing too badly yourself."

"What's that mean?"

"We saw you and Kagome walking home together yesterday." he said with a smirk.

"Hello! She just got attacked yesterday by that bastard! I woulda done the same with Sango if you weren't walking her home." he growled.

"Ah, but I overheard her ask you for tutoring! I think she really must like you."

"So! She's having trouble in math!"

"Very well then, I'll take that for now."

Inuyasha growled, "Keh!" and picked up his books as the bell rang.

"Bye you guys!" Kagome smiled and waved to Miroku and Sango.

"Kagome?"

She turned around, "Oh, hello, Hojo..." she said.

"So, how would you like to go see a movie with me this Saturday?"

"Uhm, I don't know...I'll think about it."

"Okay then, give me an answer soon!" he smiled and left.

She sighed, "Ugh..."

"Hey, you need a ride home?"

She turned around to see a boy with vibrant blue eyes, point ears and long black silky hair, "No thank you." she smiled.

"You sure?" he asked approaching her.

"Yeah, I'm sure." she hung her bookbag over her shoulder.

"There you are!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Who're you?" the boy turned.

"Inuyasha Tetsusaiga, and you?" he asked.

"Koga Mashikoro, why do you care?"

"You asked first!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Whatever, dog face." Koga grinned.

"W-WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Hey, that's not nice!" Kagome yelled.

"Whatever, see you later, babe." he winked at Kagome.

"W-WHAT!" she flushed and threw down her bag.

"Jerk!" Inuyasha growled and turned to Kagome, "Babe!"

"What're you looking at me like that for! I don't even like him! Not that way!" she yelled.

"Whatever!" he picked up her bag and started walking.

"What are you doing?"

"You're riding home with me aren't you?" he unlocked the car and threw her stuff in the back seat with his.

"I guess, but since when do you have a car?"

"I just got it back yesterday..." he patted the side of his red Mustang.

"Okay, well, thank you." she smiled at him and got in.

"Yeah." he started the car and drove down the rode.

"Wow, it's nice..." she laid back against the seat sighing.

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, "Yeah, the nicest car I've ever had."

She looked at him, "How many cars have you had?"

"Three. But none of them were red and the stereo sucked in them, that's why I love this car." he grinned.

She laughed, "I see."

"Did anyone bother you today?" he asked cautiously.

"Kikyo was picking on me in science." she said, "What about you?"

"That stupid bitch. No, not really."

"Not really?"

"Kagura passed me in the hall and shoved into me."

"What did you do?"

"Called her a bitch and kept walking." he smiled proudly.

"Oh..." she said looking down.

Inuyasha flushed as a large bellow came from his stomach, "Oi..."

"Hungry?" she laughed.

"Mmm... I had detention today and missed lunch." he said.

"Mr. Genkoku?"

"Yeah, prick! I outta make him pay for my lunch tomorrow!" he yelled.

She laughed, "Temper, temper."

"Keh!" he said as they stopped at a red light and then turned right.

"Where're we going?"

"We're going to get something to eat. I'm hungry and I'm not waiting. Besides you never eat lunch, you gotta be hungry."

She blushed, 'It's not a date or anything. He's just hungry.' "Yeah, a little."

He turned into the parking lot of a random resturant, "Yes, chow!" he smiled and turned the ignition off.

She got out laughing, "Calm down, Inuyasha."

"I'm starvin' cause of that asshole, no way!" he said as they walked in.

She smiled and took in the scent of rice and beef, "Mmm...it smells so good in here."

Inuyasha ordered their food and were seated, "Can't wait..." he drooled.

Kagome stuck a napkin on his mouth, "It'll be here soon."

"Damn woman, what are you doing?" he asked.

"You're drooling!" she said.

"Keh!"

She rolled her eyes then clapped as the waiter brought their food, "Yay!"

"YES!" Inuyasha said.

"Thank you!" Kagome smiled and started eating.

Inuyasha shoved one thing after another in his mouth happily.

"EW!" Kagome said after swallowing, "It's falling out of your mouth!"

He swallowed, "Who cares, I'm starvin'!"

"Apparently, you look like you're eating enough to feed a small planet!" she laughed.

"Well, look at what we have here." a very annoying female voice said.

Kagome looked up in fear, "W-What do you want?"

"Keh! You and you're girlfriend stay away from us!" Inuyasha said standing.

"With pleasure." Naraku said calmy at him.

"I'm done. I can't eat with you being here, it makes me sick." Inuyasha scowled.

Naraku grinned and walked with Kikyo to their table.

Kagome motioned for the waiter, "Excuse me, can you put this stuff in boxes and get us some bags?" he nodded and walked away.

"Damned bastard!" Inuyasha growled.

"Here you are miss." the waiter smiled and went back to his work.

"Thanks." she smiled and started putting their food in the boxes, "Lets go."

"Keh!" he shoved in the chair and paid the bill.

Kagome got into the car, "Sorry.."

"For what? It's not like you told them to come."

"I know but this is all my fault."

"Hey, knock it off! It's not. I'm friends with you because I wanna be and no asshole is gunna persuade me otherwise." he yelled. "Huh?" he looked at her as her shoulders started to shake and her eyes were masked by her bangs.

"I'm sorry!" she sobbed, "I'm so sorry... He could hurt you too now because of me! I don't know what I can do for you now! I'm sorry..."

"Kagome...don't cry..." he said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"But you and Miroku... What if he does something to you guys!" she cried.

He really didn't know what else to do so he leaned over and hugged her.

Her eyes shot opened wide but then softened and she hugged him back, "Thank you..."

He flushed pulling away, "Yeah well... I just wanted you to stop crying."

She smiled and leaned against the seat, "Thanks for worrying."

He let a small smile creep upon his lips and he started the car, "Next week right?"

"Huh?" she looked up.

"Tutoring. What day?"

"Wednesday's fine." she said.

"Okay." he replied.

They soon arrived at the shrine and Kagome reached around and pulled her bookbag up front, "Inuyasha..."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for everything." she smiled.

"See ya tomorrow." he said.

"Bye." she got out and made her way up the stairs.

Inuyasha sat in his car for a while, "Ugh...what am I doing!" he yelled to himself. With that in mind he sped off in his car. 'It's her...she's... Ugh! I don't fucking know anymore. All I know is she's my friend and nothing's gonna tear me away from that.'

Kagome smiled from her window and closed the curtain. 'He's really nice once you beat down the brick wall he has built.' she thought and fell onto her bed.

AN: Out of character? Anything! Tell me!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I'm hoping this chapter will be a success! Oddly enough that's all I have to say... and that Hojo is kinda...in love with Sango more than Kagome in this fic!

**Chapter Four: Growing Closer**

"Now?"

"No."

"Why not? We've done it like four times already, Kagome!"

"So! Let's do it again!"

"AGAIN! I'm getting tired!" Inuyasha growled

"It's the middle of the day!" she sighed.

"FINE!" he sighed, "I wanna eat first."

"NO!" she whined.

"I can't do it on an empty stomach!" he explained.

"Fine. Eat. Then we go right back to it, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." he said, "I'm starting to hate math."

"But this is history class." she said.

"But I've been helping you with math!"

"It's friday, so cool it." she said.

The bell rang and Inuyasha jumped out of his seat, "YEAH!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and went to her locker. She blinked as a little white piece of paper hung from her door, "Uhh..." she opened it.

Hey Kagome,

You look real sexy today, wanna have some chow with me tonight?

Koga

She sighed as someone spun her around, "Ack!" she fell against the locker.

"Hey, so, you got my note?" he smiled leaning into her.

"Uhm...yeah."

"Well?" his ears twitched, "You're my woman right?"

"What! No! I never said that!"

"Come on, don't be shy."

"HEY!"

Kagome's head whipped around to see Inuyasha and Koga growled, "You again, dog face?"

Inuyasha growled, "What're you doin'?"

"Trying to talk to my woman!"

"Your woman?" Miroku asked.

"He's been in love with her since seventh grade." Sango informed them with a squeal. She gritted her teeth and hit Miroku in the head.

"Sorry." he said.

"Yeah."

"Hiraikotsu!" a male voice called.

She turned, "Yes...Hojo..."

"How about seeing a movie with me?" he said coming up behind her.

'Not AGAIN...' she thought, "I can't Hojo. I've got a date this weekend." she said

"Oh...allright." he said sadly and went home.

"And he's been in love with you?" Miroku asked.

"Sort of. He likes both of us but he tends to ask me alot more questions." she said.

"BUT I NEVER SAID THAT!" Kagome yelled.

"Damn! Why are doing this!" Koga asked her.

"Would ya just leave her alone! She doesn't like you!"

'Is he jealous! No way! He could be... This IS Inuyasha we're talking about...right?' she thought to herself, 'Darn Koga! I told him no like a thousand times!' "I'm going to lunch!" Kagome yelled and stomped down the hallway.

"Uh! Wait!" Inuyasha yelled and hurried after her.

She grinded her teeth and sat down under a tree outside, 'He could just be doing that because he's afraid Koga's like Naraku. But still he knows I wasn't scared. Was he jealous...?' she thought.

"Hey, what the hell!" Inuyasha growled, his ears twitching.

Kagome saw this and couldn't help but laugh really hard. Tears soon started filling her eyes and she wiped them away. Then she just started laughing again going in and out of fits.

"What! What's so funny!"

"Your-" she started laughing again, "Your ears!" she spat out laughing.

They drooped against his head, "What's wrong with them!"

"N-Nothing! Their just so cute and they twitched!" she laughed and was finally able to breathe, "Do they always do that when you're mad?"

"Yeah..." he suddenly felt very subconcious.

"What's wrong?" she felt bad. Maybe he was sensitive about them, "I'm sorry..." she patted the ground beside her.

He sat down, "What?" he said annoyed.

"Uhm... Can I..." she reached up on his head.

"What!" he jerked away.

"Relax!" she said as he sat down again. She reached her hand up on his head and rubbed one, "Oh my gosh!"

"Wh-What?" he said. He didn't know it but his face was very red.

"They're so cute!" she laughed.

He blushed, "Okay, knock it off!" he said putting her hand down.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." she said and opened her lunch, "Hey where's yours?"

"I fucking forgot it this morning!" he said very annoyed.

"Lucky you." she said reaching in her bag and pulling out a can of ramen.

"Glah..." he drooled.

"Take it." she said handing it to him along with two chopsticks.

"What about you?"

She pulled out a sandwich, "I eat this."

"That's it?"

She nodded, "I don't get very hungry."

Sango and Miroku soon joined them, "Here you are!" Miroku handed Sango something wrapped.

"What's this?" she asked opening it to reveal a small cake with her name written in kanji, "How cute! Tell your mother I said thank you!"

"I made it..." he said.

"How cute!" Kagome beamed.

Sango blushed, "Thank you, Miroku."

He nodded, "Anything for a beauty such as you."

She flushed and looked away, "Thanks."

"I thought it would lessen the tension." he said smiling.

She smiled too.

Later that day...

"Sango! Phone!" her mother called.

"Hello?" she picked up.

"Hello, my dear."

"Hi, what time?"

"Seven." he said, "I wanted to call because I saw Kagura walking down the road past your house."

Her breath caught, "You're sure?"

"Yes, so I think I'll come over now..." Miroku said.

Sango got up to look out her window, "Has she gone already?" she looked over to Miroku's house and her expression soon changed as she saw him wave to her while standing beside a telescope, "Pervert!" she screamed and hung up the phone.

An hour or so later the doorbell rang and Sango answered it looking very ticked off, while hiding behind the door. She rather softened when she took his appearance in. He was dressed in a dark purple button up shirt with black pants.

Miroku sweatdropped and smiled, "Hello."

"Tell me why I should still go out with you?" she tapped her foot.

"Because I'm honest? And I would never spy on you with my telescope."

"Yeah, not while I'm looking at least." she rolled her eyes.

"Come out from behind the door so I can see you." he said.

She shyly stepped out in a long sleeved pink dress, decorated in her hair was a blossom clip, "W-What?"

"Lovely as ever." he smiled and flashed her the tickets, "Shall we?"

She sighed, then smiled at him, "All right."

He held out his arm and she took it as they walked the street together, "Thank you for accompanying me." He took in her fragrance, "You smell wonderful."

"Thank you." she smiled.

He overlapped her hand with his as they reached the theatre and took their seats, "It's a wonderful play. It's about a demon prince who gives up his eternal life to spend it with this women that befriended him. He fell in love with her but she's a preistess in training so he must do everything he can to stay with her, including defying his own blood."

"Wow, that's beautiful." she said.

"Yes...extremely." he said looking at her.

She blushed and hugged tighter to him as the play started.

It was dark out when the play ended leaving it a very nice night for a romantic walk.

"That was wonderful!" Sango rejoiced.

"I told you it would be." Miroku smiled at her.

"Thank you very much for taking me." she smiled.

"And just to think it doesn't have to end here." he smiled.

"W-What!" she asked frightfully.

"I get to walk you home as well."

She hit him, "Ha ha." sarcasm laced her voice.

He took hold of her hand and walked down the street, "But honestly, is it allright if I ask a personal question?"

She thought for a moment, "I suppose so."

He stood in front of her, "Would you mind if I kissed you?"

"Wh-What!" she said, "Uhm...I guess..."

He smirked, 'YES!' He leaned down rather shyly, caressing her lips with his in a soft kiss.

She blushed hotly as she looked up at him, "G-Goodnight, Miroku..."

"Goodnight, Sa-SANGO!" he shoved her away.

"What!" she said as she was thrown to the ground. She spun around and saw Miroku fall over, "Miroku! What's wrong!" she cried. She couldn't see him it was too dark, she could feel some wet substance on his shoulder, "Oh...no... MIROKU!" she cried, "Please wake up!" she shook him.

"A-Ah..." he whispered, "S-Sango..."

"Can you stand?" she cried.

"I don't know..."

She pulled his good arm over her shoulder and began a fast paced walk to Kagome's street. Her parents weren't home and she wanted to see a familiar face. She didn't make it that far as a red car pulled out in front of her, "No!" she cried.

"Hey!" it was the driver, but he sounded familiar.

"Inuyasha!" she whimpered as she saw him exit the vehicle.

"What the hell happened!" he asked taking hold of Miroku.

"What is it you're doing here?"

"I was gunna go to Kagome's she left her history book in my car." he said holding onto Miroku and lifting back the seat.

Kagome had waken up from her nap. Who was yelling! She was trying to sleep! She slid off of her bed and looked out the window, "Sango? Inuyasha?"

"Kagome!" Sango choked.

"Hold on! I'll be right there!" she ran out of her room and sped down the stairs making a leap for the door and ran outside, "What happened!"

"Miroku got hurt!" she cried.

"Get in!" Inuyasha said as the girls hurriedly climbed in the back and they sped off for the hospital.

"The wound's not deep, he'll be okay." Inuyasha said as they rode.

Kagome looked up at Miroku who was in the front seat and then to Sango, "What happened?"

"I'm not very sure. All I know was we were saying goodnight, we'd just gotten back from the theatre when he yelled for me and shoved me down." she whispered as tears continued to swim in her eyes.

"Inuyasha, it had to have been Naraku." Kagome whispered.

"No doubt about it." he said pulling into the hospital. He quickly slung Miroku over his shoulder and they hastened into the building.

An hour later the doctor came out.

"It seems he has a few stab wounds." the doctor told them.

Inuyasha stomped his foot, "That bastard!"

Kagome was holding Sango, "It's gotta be him."

The doctor looked from one to the other, "He'll be perfectly fine. He's just in need of some stitches. I've given him some shots as well to stop infection."

Sango sighed in relief, "Thank you...Can we go in and see him?"

"Of course."

Miroku was getting his last stitch put in, "OW!"

"Oh, you're fine!" the nurse smiled at him and left the room.

Sango's eye's watered and she threw herself into Miroku, "Are you okay?"

He smiled and lifted her chin up, giving her a small peck on the lips, "Fine, and you?"

"I'm all right, do you know who did this, could you see them?"

"I'm afraid not. I just saw a figure looming towards you and I got frightened." he explained.

"So you don't have an idea of who it may have been?" Kagome asked.

"Possibly Naraku. It seemed like it could have been him, considering my confrontation with him earlier this morning."

"You got into a fight with him?" Inuyasha asked.

He nodded, remembering what had happened.

Miroku sat his books down and was about to take a seat when someone hit him. He fell forwards but caught himself on the desk and looked at the boy the attack sprang from, "Having a problem, Naraku?"

"Nothing really important, Kazaana."

"Step off."

"What will you do if I don't?" he questioned.

"There's really no telling, but I don't think you want to find out." Miroku said clenching his fist.

"I needn't worry about you." he smirked smugly.

"Do not underestimate me." Miroku said and sat down.

"That was all." he said.

Sango looked down, "It looks as if we all have a fight on our hands."

AN: SO HOHOHO, whadja think...?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: YEAH! Gunna be a good chapter...I'm sure of it...

**Chapter Five: Something Unstoppable**

Wednesday had finally come and Kagome had been dreading it. Sort of. He was ticking her off at lunch because all he did was rant about how he'd love to stomp Koga.

"Would you stop!" she said.

"He pisses me off! I outta knock his face in." Inuyasha went on.

"Look, we have one more class, then we go home so you won't have to see him until tomorrow." she said.

"Whatever." he said chewing his ramen.

Sango sat between Miroku's legs while she read a book, "How is it so far?" he asked.

"Very good." she smiled.

Kagome smiled at the two and ate her lunch until someone stepped infront of her, "Hello, Koga." she reguarded him kindly.

He sat down, "What about that dinner, Kagome?"

"I can't tonight." she said digging in her bag for a piece of chewing gum.

Inuyasha growled, "Keh."

"Why not?" he asked impatiently.

"I have a study session tonight." she explained, "I'm really sorry."

"With who?" he sounded more impatient.

"Inuyasha." Kagome pointed.

"HIM? Why! What could he know!"

"That's not nice, Koga. Inuyasha's very helpful." she said defensively.

"Shut up! Why don't you go away!" Inuyasha stood up.

"Stop it you guys!" Kagome yelled.

"I'll ask you again tomorrow." Koga said stalking off.

She sighed irritabley, "Geez..." she gathered her scraps and threw them away stretching.

"Jerk!" Inuyasha stomped.

"Come on, Inuyasha. The bell's ringing." she informed him.

"Keh!" he got up and headed for class.

Kagome followed him shaking her head.

"Bye, Kagome!" Sango smiled as Miroku's hand dragged her into his embrace.

"Bye!" she waved and felt a jerk as someone grabbed her bag off of her, "Hey, what are yo-Oh! Hi." she smiled.

Inuyasha grinned, "Did I scare ya?"

"No." she lied, "Okay yes, but don't do that anymore. I'll be dead before I graduate."

"Keh." he said and got into the car.

"Keh." she mocked him.

"Did you say somethin'?"

"Nothing." she smiled sweetly.

"Keh." he said as they drove down the street, "So how long's this gunna last?"

"Who knows, but I'm really dense." she laughed.

"You're not dense." he said seriously.

"Well, then I'm bad in math." she said.

"That's what I'm here for, right?" he smirked.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Miroku said he's pretty positive that it was Naraku. He thinks it's better if start teaming off, never be alone, you know? So I'm driving you home from now on." he said sternly.

"Oh, all right." she said. To her satisfaction the rest of the ride was quiet. It was when she got home that the fuss started.

"Who is _this, _Kagome?" her mother asked.

"Inuyasha Tetsusaiga." she said flushing a little.

"Probably her boyfriend." Sota said munching away at an apple.

They both blushed a crimson red, "He isn't!"

"W-WHAT!" he stammered.

"Thank you, Inuyasha for tutoring her." her mother smiled.

"No problem." he said as Kagome beckoned him to go upstairs.

"Why here?" he said setting his bag down on the bed. He took in the scent. It smelled sweet, like Kagome. He shook his head, 'Where are all these thoughts coming from?'

"Because if we end up talking about Naraku, I don't want my mom or anyone overhearing." she said scooting on the bed.

"They don't know?" he asked sitting on the end of the bed.

She shook her head, "I was too afraid he'd try something with them."

"I guess it's best not to involve them." he said.

She pulled her math notebook out along with her text book, "Okay, page...one twenty-three. Number four." she said.

He flipped there, "Oh these, these're real simple. Just remember as long as the number outside the radical has a decimal, you have to move the decimal on the number on the inside too. BUT it has to be moved as many places as the one on the outside."

"I see!" she said and went straight to work on those.

Inuyasha did the same, once in a while he'd glance up at her. He smiled a little because she looked irritated and she was sighing, "Everything goin' okay?"

She squeaked, "I guess. I just keep having to erase it."

He smirked, 'She's pretty cute when she's pissed.' he shook his head, "What the fuck?"

"What?" she looked up at him.

"Uhm, I messed up." he lied.

"I know, it frustrating." she smiled.

"Yeah, really." 'You have no idea how frustrating it is!' he huffed.

"Inuyasha?"

He looked up, "Yeah?"

"Is something else bothering you?" she leaned up and put a hand on his head, "Do you feel sick?"

He gently put her hand down, "No, I'm fine."

"What is it? You seem sort of distracted."

"What do you mean?" he said, frightened she knew.

"Well, you're not even done with number four yet..." she pointed out.

"Uhm...Well I'm tired."

She leaned closer to him, "Are you sure?"

He blushed, "Yeah. Fine."

"You're face is all red! I think you might have a fever!" she said worriedly.

'SHIT! NO!' "I'm fine!" he said, "You need help with anything else?"

"Not on this homework, you're coming over tomorrow too, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, if you need me too. But if we're done, I gotta get going..." he said.

"You sure you don't want to stay for dinner?" she asked.

"Yeah, I gotta fix dinner at my house." he said. 'In about three hours... Mostly I need to get away from you...'

"Okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks alot, Inuyasha." she said kindly.

"Y-Yeah." he stuffed his books in his bag and slung it over his shoulder, "I'll see you Kagome!" he took off down the stairs.

"Uhm...bye..." she said thoroughly confused.

Inuyasha hopped in the car and started it right away, "What's with me! I think I-NO! I can't be... Okay, yes she's pretty, yes she's nice, yes she's...attractive-but still! Okay..." he breathed, "I just have relax and not let my emotions get the best of me." he said pulling in the driveway of his house.

"Inuyasha! Where were you?" his handsome older brother asked.

"Get off my back, Sesshoumaru." he said angrily.

"Dad's upset and Mom was worried." he said.

"Inuyasha!" his mother came out.

"Hi mom." he said as he hugged her.

"Where were you?"

"I was helping a friend with math homework." he said.

"A girl right?" Sesshoumaru said.

"How do you know?"

"I've seen you with her." he said, "Oh well, off I go. I have writing class." he said picking up his bag and leaving.

'Great, this is just what I need.' he thought.

"Is she your girlfriend, Inuyasha?" his mother asked.

"N-No!" he stammered, blushing.

"Then you like her! That's so sweet!" she smiled.

"For heaven's sake!" his father said.

"Oh, but he's got a crush, honey!" she smiled.

"Mom! I do NOT!" he said.

"Oh, okay!" she smiled.

"Uh, want me to make dinner now?" he asked.

"If you feel like it, sweety."

"Okay." he said getting to work.

"I'm so confused..." Kagome said hugging her pillow, "He just left...I hope he's okay..." she said.

"Kagome! Phone!" her mother yelled.

"Okay! Probably Sango..." she said on the way down the stairs, "Hello?"

"Hey. Sorry that I ran out so fast." he said very un-Inuyasha like.

"Uhm...it's okay." she said.

"OW! SHITSHITSHIT!" he yelled.

"Inuyasha, what happened!"

"I burnt myself on the grill." he explained.

"So you really did have to cook dinner?"

"What'd ya think? I was lieing?" he asked.

"Uhm, something like that."

"Something like that?"

"I figured I might have been annoying you." she said.

"You're not annoying!"

"Okay! But are you okay? You just ran out." she said.

"Yeah, I just had to get home." he said.

"Okay..." she said.

"Hey, I gotta go. Dinner's ready."

"Okay, see you at school tomorrow." she said.

"Bye, Kagome." he said and hung up.

She hung up as well, "Bye Inuyasha..." she sighed. The phone again rang, "Hello?"

"Hello...how's your evening going?"

She choked, "W-What do you want now?"

"Just to talk, just to talk." he said.

"To talk, right. To harrass me is more like it."

"Now why would you say something like that?"

"Tell me what you want."

"Like I have said. Just to talk."

She slammed the phone on the hook, "Jerk!"

"Who was it Kagome?"

"No one." she said, "I'm going to bed, Mama."

"You haven't eaten though." she said.

"I'm not hungry, I'll see you in the morning." she slumped upstairs and fell into her mattress.

"NO!" Sango laughed.

"Oh yes!" Miroku laughed triumphantly moving his fingers frantically about her sides.

"AHAHAHA!" she laughed, "I give up! I give up!" she laughed.

"Good! I'm glad you could see it my way." Miroku said leaning back against the couch.

"I didn't see it your way. You forced me into it!" she said her face still flushed from laughing.

"Force, why I never! How could you accuse me!" he said holding his hand over his mouth mockingly.

"Hush!" she threw the couch pillow at him.

He caught it and leaned forward, "Now you and I both know there's only one way for me to be quiet." he leaned down much farther and kissed her.

She kissed him back and ran her fingers through his black locks, "Mmm, I guess."

"You're so very distracting." he said, "What time will your parents be home?" he raised his eyebrow suggestively.

"You PIG!" she shoved him off of her.

"I was joking! Joking!" he waved his hands back and forth.

"Your jokes go too far!" she said hmphing.

"I simply can't resist! You're just so cute when you're upset." he smiled.

She flushed and rolled her eyes, "Ugh." she shook her head and smiled, "Miroku?"

"Yes?" he scooted beside her and wrapped an arm around her.

"Do you think we'll be rid of Naraku by the end of the year?"

"I don't know, love." he said kissing the top of her head.

She buried her head in his shoulder, "Miroku, I hope it will all be over soon."

"I hope so too..." he hugged her closer.

AN: Fluffy chapter! Not Fluffy/Sesshomaru. Just fluff. OH YOU KNOW! I'M NOT GOING TO EXPLAIN EVERYTHING!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: UHM...REALLY FLUFFY CHAPTER! I know you'll like it 0! I hope...

**Chapter Six: Common Sense Out the Window**

"Ohhhh..." Inuyasha rolled on his side.

"Would you take this! You're driving me crazy!" Kagome yelled, "I think sometimes you forget your lunch on purpose so I'll bring this!"

He eyed the ramen hungrily and took it, "Not true! I'm always in a hurry!"

"Then start setting your alarm clock!"

"I dun need one, I have an internal alarm." he explained.

"Internal alarm my butt!" she said leaning against the tree.

"Keh!" he said and continued eating.

"EEK!" she squeeked.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hiya!" Koga smiled and sat by Kagome.

"Hi." she smiled, "How's your day going?"

"Pretty good..." he put his arm around her, "It'd be better if you'd agree to go out with me."

Inuyasha crushed his ramen cup angrily and began snarling, "You..."

"Look Koga, I can't. I have studying to do the rest of the week and I just...don't feel that way for you." she said looking down.

"Fine then." he said getting up and turned back, "I'm still going to keep trying." he said and kept going.

"Dumb prick." Inuyasha huffed.

She rolled her eyes, "Why do you hate him so much?"

"Why! WHY! 'CAUSE HE-"

"Because Inuyasha likes you." Miroku smiled.

"NO! HE CALLED ME DOG FACE!" Inuyasha reddened and held his fist up to Miroku.

"Quit yelling. He can be a jerk, I know." she said.

"More than a jerk." he huffed.

"Whatever!" she said.

"Quiet! You two make more noise than the entire student body!" Sango said.

"Sorry..." Kagome looked down.

"No matter!" Inuyasha spat standing up as the lunch bell rang.

They all stood and hurried to their classes.

Kagome sat in history class, taking notes as usual. Someone tapped her and she turned, "Huh?"

The boy shrugged handing her a note and pointed to the back of the room where she could see Koga.

_Hey Kagome,_

_What's up with you and dog face? Are you datin' him or somethin'? Or just boinkin' him?_

She became infuriated and wrote. She handed the note to the boy who had it passed to the back,

_You pig, no! I'm not that kind of girl! And Inuyasha and I are just friends! Why don't you leave him alone?_

"What?" Koga said and began scribbling on the paper and passed it back.

She opened it,

_Why're you standin' up for him? You got the hots for him?_

"Grrr..." she said and wrote back, passing the note.

He unfolded it,

_No, come on, Koga. I have to take these notes or I'll flunk. I'll talk to you tomorrow._

He sighed and crumbled it, laying his head down.

The bell soon rang and class was over. Kagome hurried and got her stuff to check the quiz results in the hallway, "Oh my gosh...!"

"What?" Inuyasha asked from behind her.

"Inuyasha!" she hugged him tightly, "I passed! I passed the pop quiz!"

He flushed, "Great job." he said

"Thank you! You helped me out alot!" she smiled letting go.

"Yeah, plus we have a test Monday and with our study sessions you'll ace it." he smirked.

She smiled, "Yeah!"

"Come on." he said taking her bag.

She nodded and headed out to the car, "I'm so happy." she beamed.

He smiled, 'Gods...I really made her happy I guess. Good, she's beautiful when she smiles like that.' "Fuck!" he said shaking the thought away.

"What?" she asked turning as she slid into the car.

"I tripped." he said.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"Yeah." he said getting in and throwing their stuff in the back.

She smiled all the way home. She couldn't help it. She was so happy. Inuyasha had helped her out so much and she had passed.

"My goodness, Kagome. What's with the smile?" her mother asked as they entered.

"I passed my quiz, Mama!" she smiled.

Her mother hugged her, "How wonderful! Thank you, Inuyasha!"

"No problem." he said.

"Okay, Inuyasha and I are going up to do our homework, okay?" she smiled.

"All right, Inuyasha won't you stay for dinner?" she asked.

"I guess I could." he said.

"All right." she smiled and shooed them upstairs.

Kagome squeaked and jumped onto her bed hugging her pillow tightly, "That's so wonderful!" she sighed.

He smirked, "Geez, you're actin' like you just won a martial arts competition."

"I can't help it!" she laughed sitting up.

"Kagome?" her mother knocked.

"Yeah?" she asked opening the door.

"Phone, sweety." she said.

"Oh, okay." she took it and shut the door, sitting on her bed and cheerfully answering, "Hello!"

"Hello, Higurashi."

She paled, "What?" she asked angrily.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Tetsusaiga's there? How sweet. Are you two having fun?"

"Shut up!"

"It's just a question my dear."

"Don't talk to me like that! I hate you!" she yelled.

"Kagome, who is it!" Inuyasha yelled.

"That word again? Why? I don't hate you."

"I don't care!"

Inuyasha grabbed the phone, "Who the hell is this!"

"Tetsusaiga. Nice to hear you outside of school."

"Shut the fuck up and don't ever fuckin' call Kagome again!" he hung up the phone, "Prick." he looked at Kagome who was standing in front of her window, "You all right?"

She punched the wall and began to sob, "I HATE HIM!"

"Hey..." he said reaching out a little ways.

"He won't stop! I've tried ignoring him! Everything! Nothing seems to work! Why won't he leave everyone alone..." she fell against the wall and began to slide down it.

Inuyasha pulled her up by the shoulders, "Kagome..."

"Inuyasha, please...don't look at me right now."

"Why?"

"Because I hate crying in front of people." she hiccuped.

He whispered and hugged her from behind, "Don't cry... I'm here for you. It's okay."

She let out a loud sob and turned her face into his chest.

He didn't really know what else to do but stroke her hair and let her cry. This silence soon came to an end as the phone rang again, "I'll get it, okay?" he picked it up, Kagome still crying hard against his chest, "Hello?"

"Inuyasha?"

"Sango?"

"Yeah, where's Kagome?" she asked.

"She's real upset. She's here but she's cryin' too bad to talk, what's up?"

"What happened?" she asked,

"Naraku called here while I was here. We were gunna study when her mom brought the phone up. That prick."

"So she's really upset? What's she doing?"

He blushed, "She's l-leanin' on me."

"And your holding her aren't you?" a male voice cut in.

"MIROKU?" he yelled. He heard Sango yell at him.

"Sorry, he's a pig." she said, "Tell Kagome we hope she feels better."

"Hey, they said feel better." Inuyasha whispered to her.

She tilted her face up, "Tell them thank you."

"She says thanks."

"Well, I'll let you guys get back to your so called studying. Bye!" Sango said and hung up.

"WHAT!" he blushed.

Kagome pulled away from him, "Thank you..." she blushed wiping her eyes.

"Uh, no problem." he said.

"Do you feel like studying?" she asked him.

"I guess." he said and sat down on the bed.

She sat down too and they began their lessons.

Friday at school...

Inuyasha walked into math class in a huff. Boy was he ticked off and the source of his problems was sitting right in the back. He took a seat beside Kagome, "Did he say anything to you?"

"No..." she said, her head hanging low.

"Still upset?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll be okay." she smiled at him.

"Good." he said.

"Hey, Kagome." Sango said sitting down.

"Hey guys. How was your date last night?" she asked.

"Good.." Sango blushed.

"Better than good. It was stupendous." Miroku smiled.

"That's nice to hear." she smiled.

"Yes, nice. But I would think it would be alot nicer if you took out your notebooks." the teacher said looming over them.

"Y-Yes Mr. Genkoku." they smiled and pulled out their books.

Inuyasha watched Kagome all through class. He wished she was like she was early Thursday. So happy and full of life. 'Damn him...' he thought.

Lunch soon arrived and this time Inuyasha brought his own ramen, "Glah..." he drooled.

"Aw..." Kagome said.

"What?" he asked.

She held out a can of ramen, "I had this for you..." she said shyly.

He blinked, "Uh, sorry..."

"If you can still fit it into your stomach, you can have this one too." she smiled.

"You're sure?"

"Yeah! I brought it for you, dummy." she laughed.

"Aww, pet names." Miroku commented.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him and then turned back to eating her lunch. Koga was absent. One good thing that happened today. He couldn't constantly ask her out today! She smiled at the thought. She turned her attention to Inuyasha who was happily eating his ramen up. She laughed, 'What a dog...with really cute ears!'

"What?" he asked a little irritated.

"Nothing." she said and finished eating.

"Keh." he said shoving his face back into his food.

She shrugged and threw her stuff away, 'The day's going fast...I hope it keeps up like this.'

Lucky for her it did. Now she was riding home with Inuyasha, "So how was your day?"

"So, so. Nothing happened really." he said.

"I know that 'really', what happened?" she asked.

He snorted, "Naraku pushed past me in the hall today so I flipped him the bird."

"Did he have a retort?"

"Yeah, he told me to _watch where I'm goin'_. Oh yeah, terrifyin'." he said mockingly.

She giggled, "Lovely impersonation."

"Yeah, I always thought so. I'll do my Kagome impression too."

"Oh really? Kagome impression?"

"Yeah, like so: _You think I'm scared of you! I'm not! You don't scare me!_" he said in a high pitched voice.

"Hey!" she laughed.

He smiled, "That one's my favorite."

"You're a bonified jerk, Inuyasha." she laughed.

"Quit with the flattery already." he said as they pulled up and he stopped the car.

"Whatever." she laughed and grabbed her stuff.

He picked his stuff up and headed up to the house.

She laughed and threw her stuff down on her bed, "Yeah, that's great."

"What? You don't like my Koga impression?" he sat down.

"Sure I do." she said sitting down and pulling her bag opened.

"Today, we're doin' square root!" he said opening his book.

"Okay." she said pulling out her notebook.

"Okay, now all square root is...well.. it's like see problem two, where it has the twenty-five inside the radical?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"What number times itself gives you that?"

"Five."

"Yeah, whatever number times itself gives the number in the box, that's the answer."

"Oh!" she said and started writing.

He glanced up at her, 'Good, she's smiling...She smells so good today... Not that she smells bad other days just that her scent today is particularly intriguing.' he thought blushing. 'Okay back to homework.' he said finishing the problems.

She sighed, "Hmph!"

"What?" he asked.

She pointed angrily at number ten, "These...evil...fraction problems."

"Flip the second fraction and turn the division sign into a multiplication sign." he said.

"Thanks." she said looking evily at the paper.

He laughed, 'Damn her. She's so fucking...full of life... Her scent's drivin' me nuts. Plus she's pissed off which makes her cuter.' he sighed and looked up at her again. 'Grah! Now she's got an evil grin...that's just...' he dropped his pencil.

"Inuyasha, what-Uhm...Inuyasha?" she asked as he stared intently at her.

He licked his lips and slammed her book shut.

"Hey!"

Then he threw everything off the bed and leaped forward, pressing his lips to hers vigorously and wrapping his arms around her.

'What's he...doing! Well...stupid question...he's kissing me...but why!' she thought.

He pushed her down under him, kissing her with more ferver, "Mmm." he half groaned as he felt her kiss him back. One of her hands was playing with his ear. He pushed her mouth opened further and pulled away.

She was blushing madly, "Inu...ya...sha..." she breathed.

"Yeah..." he said kissing her again.

She pushed him away for a moment, "We have to.." she lost to him. To hell with common sense! Damn quizzes. It was Friday. He could come over Sunday...and study.

He sat up off of her, "Uh...sorry..."

She looked up at him, "For what?"

He looked at her, "You're not pissed off?"

"No... Why would I be...?" she looked away.

"What?"

"Nothing!" she flushed covering her face.

He pulled her hands away from her face, "No, seriously, what?"

"I just...I've been wondering if I would ever be able to kiss you like that..." she blushed.

"Been wondering...? Well..." he said laying back on her and kissing her again.

She smiled and kissed him back, "Hmmm..."

Her bedroom door then swung opened, "Hey Ka-AH!"

Inuyasha lept up, "SHIT!"

"OH MY GOD!" Kagome yelled.

"EWWW! They're kissing!" Sota said running downstairs.

"Oh no!" Kagome said flopping down.

"EH! Is your mother home?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah!" she squeaked.

"SHH!" he put his hand over her mouth and listened intently.

"Well, I know Kagome. Even if she is kissing him she won't do anything else. Let them be." her mom said, "It's harmless teenage kissing."

"And what if it leads to harmless teenage pregnancy?" her grampa said.

"I guess I should go talk to them." she said.

"Your mom's comin'!" he detangled himself from her.

She sat up, "Damn!"

"What did you say!" he asked.

"Darn?" she asked.

"Kagome? Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, mom?"

She shut the door, "I know you two were not studying."

"M-Mom..."

"Now let me finish. I have to say this. It's okay. But if you decide you're ready to take this step please, be safe about it. Use-"

"MOM!" Kagome's face turned blood red, "We weren't going to do THAT! Oh my gosh...this is so embarassing..." she said holding her face.

"Oh...okay!" her mom said and left.

Kagome fell off the bed, "Oh my gosh..."

He pulled her back up, laughing, "No kidding..." he said laying her back down.

"Uhm what-" she said as he kissed her again, "Inuyasha!"

"What! She said it was okay, didn't she!" he asked.

She rolled her eyes and picked up where they left off.

AN: TOLD YOU! Tell me what you thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: UHM...yeah...I d-don't own...sighs and looks back at an evil Rumiko I can't say it! sighs as she glares Fine! I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter Seven: New But, Familiar**

Inuyasha kissed Kagome one more time and laid his head back on the bed pillow, "Kagome..."

"Yeah?" she said looking up at him.

"We didn't finish our homework." he smirked.

She giggled and laid her head on his chest, "Well, it's Friday and since our papers are all over the floor and neither of us feel like picking them up..."

He smiled, "What're you sayin'?"

"I'm saying I'd much rather be kissing you than doing my homework. No worries though, we will study." she laughed.

"Damn..."

"You pig!" she said hitting him and then turned around to toss her bookbag off the bed.

"Just kiddin'." he grinned demonically.

She sat up stretched, "Are you hungry?" she asked him.

"Sure am..." he eyed her from the back.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing." she said not facing him.

"What? I didn't do nothin'!"

She turned around, "You don't have to _do_ anything." she arched an eyebrow.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you found yourself a new hobby." he said.

She rolled her eyes, "You sure are full of yourself."

He sat up, "I smell ramen..."

"I told Mama to cook it just for you." she said.

He was looking down, "Uhm..."

"What?"

"I feel so weird now. Your brother walked in on us...we'll never live it down." he said.

"Oh, the only person that would tease us is Sota and my mom would shut him up." she said swinging her legs off the edge of the bed.

He smirked, "Yeah."

They went downstairs resulting in strange stares from Kagome's grampa and Sota but her mother smiled, "Hungry?"

"Y-Yeah..." Kagome looked down.

"What about you, Inuyasha?"

"Uhm, yeah." he said flushing.

"You have to be! All you guys were doing was sucking each others faces off!" Sota made a gagging gesture.

"Oh my God..." Kagome looked down, her face was now purple.

"Sota! Hush!" her mother intervened.

"Fine." he said.

They all sat down and ate dinner and it was finally time for Inuyasha to leave.

"Uhm, I'll see you-" Kagome began.

"Tomorrow." he said with a serious expression.

"Tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah." he smirked and kissed her, "Kagome, I want to see more of you." he said softly against her lips.

"I suppose that's fine." she whispered and pushed her lips to his.

He dropped his bag and wrapped his arms around her, stroking her neck.

"Mmm." she pulled away, "I'll see you tomorrow." she smiled.

He grinned, "Had enough?"

She smiled, "Today."

"Here's a going away present." he said and lowered his lips and kissed her neck.

Shivers ran up her spine, "I-Uh Y-You'd better get going."

He grinned evily and pulled away, kissing her, "Bye."

"Bye." she smiled.

He waved and got into the car, driving down the road.

She sighed, blushing and walked back up the shrine steps.

"Will THIS ever be a story!" grinned a hiding spectator.

Miroku knocked on Sango's door, "Hello?"

He swept her off the doorstep and kissed her, "Hello beautiful."

She flushed, "Is something wrong?"

"No, but something's right. Can I come inside?" he asked.

"Of course." she said opening the door.

"Let's go to your room." he said.

"You can leave NOW!" she yelled.

"No! I have something to show you!" he said waving about a thick envelope.

"Oh...sorry." she smiled.

"It's all right, It's to be expected." he said.

She led him upstairs and sat down on the floor, "What is it?"

He smiled, "I just got these developed." he said pulling out a pile of photographs.

"Oh my God!" Sango said as she flipped through the last three.

"Yeah." he smiled. In the last three photographs were Inuyasha and Kagome's little good-bye scene.

"When did this happen?"

"Earlier today. I was hiding in the bushes."

"You were spying?"

"Yes-I mean no! I mean I hadn't meant to really..." he sighed.

"I won't say a thing. But this is great!" she smiled.

"Yes, it is." he said, "While I'm here..." he said putting an arm on her shoulder.

She punched him in the side, "Don't be a pig!"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go out." he said holding his side.

"Hold on." she smiled and reached for her telephone. She dialed a number, "Hello? Kagome? Do you want to go out to see a movie tomorrow?" she asked, "Okay, yeah, bye."

He got the idea and took the phone, "Hello, is Inuyasha there? Yeah, Inuyasha, would you want to see a movie tomorrow? Yeah, okay. Bye." he gave her a thumbs up.

"So it worked?" she asked smiling.

"It did." he said.

Inuyasha waited outside the cinemas, "Where the hell is he?"

"Right here!" Miroku waved to him with someone hanging on his arm.

"What's Sango doin' here?" he asked.

"What are you doing here?" someone put a hand on his shoulder and he turned.

"K-Kagome?" he studdered.

"Yeah, but..." she scratched her head and whispered, "I wasn't supposed to see you until later."

"Don't try to hide it you two!" Sango smiled.

Kagome flushed, "Hide w-what!"

"I saw you. Both of you." Miroku smirked.

Inuyasha flushed angrily, "You damned spy!"

"Why you..." Kagome said.

Inuyasha pulled her to him, "Oh well!" he said in an irritated tone.

She flushed, "You really don't mind?"

"What?" he said confused at this point.

"You don't mind being with me?" she asked.

"Damned fool, I told you yesterday." he said looking at her intensely.

"Well, since I can't live with the guilt..." Miroku held a picture out.

"Oh my gosh!" Kagome's whole face turned crimson.

"You...ASSHOLE!" Inuyasha yelled waving his arms about.

"Uh...Inuyasha...I thought you didn't mind..." Kagome said, her eyes tearing up.

He looked at her, "W-What? D-Don't cry!" he said his voice going high, "I didn't mean it like that! I'm mad at him!"

"Fine, fine, I apologize, but don't you want a souvenir?" Miroku said.

Inuyasha snatched the picture from him, "Souvenir...yeah."

"Let me see those!" Kagome said pulling the pictures from Miroku's hands. She flushed and stuffed them in her bag, "I don't think so."

"At least let me have one!"

"For what!"

"Because I want memories of you two and the love you share." he said.

"L-LOVE!" they both said in unison.

Sango smiled, "What are we seeing?"

"Uhm...what about the Vampire Hunter D movie?" Miroku asked.

"Sure thing." Kagome smiled and held tightly to Inuyasha who was blushing.

"All right, we'll get the tickets and you guys can-"

"Wait, we can get our own."

"No, Kagome. I'm gettin' your ticket."

"No, you're not. I'll get it myself." she said.

"I said I'm gettin' the damn tickets, woman!" he said.

"Fine!" she said as he turned on heel and left for the booth. She stuck her toungue out at him.

"Marriage will soon follow." Miroku mused then Kagome shot him a death glare.

"Damn woman, she's always so stubborn." he said to himself as he went to the concession stand.

"Hey, dog face!" Inuyasha turned.

"Koga..."

"What're you doin' here?" he asked.

"I'm out with my friends..." he chose his words carefully.

"With Kagome...?" he asked.

"Yeah, actually."

"What're you... You'd better not be dating her!" he growled.

"What if I am?" he said in a challenging tone.

"You bastard..."

"Hey, it ain't my fault how she feels!" he yelled.

"Stop it, both of you!"

"K-Kagome..." Koga said.

"Look Koga, I'm sorry, but I already told you I didn't feel that way." she said sadly.

"You mean to tell me that this piece of garbage is your boyfriend!"

"Quit it! Yes, I do care about him! I can't help that and I'm very sorry!" she said.

"Whatever..." he said walking off towards the mall entrance.

She sighed and turned back as Inuyasha's hand came upon her shoulder, "You okay?"

"Yeah... I just want him to understand." she said regretfully.

"Come on, don't be so upset, he'll have to learn." he said gently rubbing her back.

She hugged him, "I'm so glad to have you."

He hugged her back, "Me too."

"Shall we go?" Miroku smiled.

"Yep!" Kagome smiled and took hold of Inuyasha's hand.

They all came out an hour and a half later, thoroughly satisfied with the movie.

"Having a good time?"

Their heads snapped towards the source of the comment, "Kagura!"

"Yeah, so what? What are you going to do?" she snapped.

"Abosolutely nothing..." Miroku said and pulled Sango along.

"Nothing you say?" she smiled.

"Shut up, bitch!" Inuyasha said following Kagome, "Miroku, Sango, get in my car."

"Hold your toungue, dog-boy." she hissed.

"Fuck off!" he said pushing Kagome into the car.

"You'll soon be sorry, Inuyasha!" Kagura yelled.

"What the hell ever." he said.

"Inuyasha..."

"She's bluffing, Kagome. She's a dumb bitch and if Naraku has problems with me he can take them up with me." he started the car and drove down the road.

"Inuyasha, don't ask for something like that." Miroku said from the back seat.

"I ain't askin'! I'm just sayin', they ain't gunna do nothin'." he said.

"You can't be so sure..."

"Look, Miroku, it's just to scare us. They think their bad asses and they ain't gunna do shit." he said swiftly taking a turn.

"But what if they do something to Kagome?"

"They won't 'cause they know I'll kill em."

"But they know you guys are dating."

"How do you figure?"

"You had your arm around her all night and you kissed her in the movie house." he reasoned, "If they were watching us, they saw everything."

"Nothin's gunna happen. I won't let it." he said stopping at Sango's house.

With a breif kiss on the lips from Miroku she spoke up, "We need to keep an eye on each other. From now on, we stay together."

"I know, I know!" he said.

"Bye you guys. Take care." she said and shut the door.

He continued drivng and dropped Miroku off. He took a long way to Kagome's house but the entire way there he noticed her staring at him from the corner of his eye, "What?"

"Inuyasha...please be careful..." she whispered.

"No one's gunna touch you, don't worry." he grinned.

"I'm not worried about me. I'm worried about you." she said sadly.

"They ain't gunna touch me!" he said stopping right in front of the shrine.

"But what if they do! What will you do then!"

"Even if they do, they ain't gunna hurt me!" he said.

"Just be careful okay? That's all I want!" she said tears forming in her eyes.

He smiled and leaned down and kissed her softly to which she responded, "Look...I'll be careful. I want you to do the same."

She nodded, "Okay..." she opened the door to get out but Inuyasha's hand found hers.

"Kagome."

"Yes?"

"Love you." he smiled.

She smiled brilliantly, "I love you too, Inuyasha."

"Bye, babe." he smiled.

"Bye." she smiled and ran happily up the shrine steps. She heard his car pull away and fell onto the top of the steps, "Wow..." she smiled to herself. About that time she heard the skidding of tires and a loud crash. She jumped up and ran down the stairs. To her horror at the end of the street was Inuyasha's car flipped upside down, laying on an embankment, "INUYASHA!" she screamed and took off at full speed, "Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" she screamed crying hysterically. She reached the wreckage and fell to her knees seeing Inuyasha still hanging upside down by his seatbelt. She pulled the door opened and crawled inside, "Inuyasha! You can't leave, not now! " she said sobbing, "DAMN IT ALL!" she cried trying to unfasten the buckle, "Unsnap!" she yelled in frustration. Then as if by command the buckle unsnapped and he fell down. She pulled him out of the vehicle by his arms and held him to her chest. His head was bleeding and his arm seemed dislocated.

"What happened!" said Kagome's mother running towards her.

"Mom! PLEASE! Call someone! He's hurt really bad!" she bawled.

"Right!" her mother said running back to the house and getting the paramedics on the phone immediately.

A few minutes later the paramedics came and hauled him into the ambulance with Kagome at his side, "It'll be okay, Inuyasha. I'll never leave you..." she whispered pushing back his silver locks and closing her eyes sadly.

AN: Well...you'll have to read the next chapter to find out...streches YEP...next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: YEP...told ya...read on...

**Chapter Eight: Recovery and the Last Battle**

"So...what is it?" Kagome asked the doctor.

"He's got a concussion, a dislocated arm and he has a fracture in his leg. He's just fine. We've notified his parents and they'll be here shortly." he said.

"Oh God..." she fell down on the chair holding her face.

Her mother squeezed her shoulder, "It'll be all right, Kagome."

"Kagome!" she heard a familiar voice and her head shot up.

"Sango...Miroku..." she whimpered.

"How is he?"

"He's all right. He's unconscious though. His parents will be here." she whispered.

"Where's my son!" a women came in accompanied by an older man with pointed ears, obviously her husband and a young man looking only a little older than Inuyasha himself with the same white hair and golden eyes.

"Please, Mrs. Tetsusaiga, calm down." the doctor said.

"Oh Gods!" she whispered into her husband's chest.

"Shh, dear." he held her.

Kagome's eye watered and she looked away sobbing lightly when a hand came upon her shoulder, "You're the girl Inuyasha's been with...Kagome is it?"

"Who are you?" she wiped her eyes.

"Sesshoumaru."

"Inuyasha's brother!" she whispered.

"Half brother. How is he?" he said still as nonchalantly as ever.

"He's all right." she sighed.

"You're Inuyasha's female friend?" his mother asked sweetly.

"Yes..." she answered.

Inuyasha's mother turned to the doctor, "Can we see him?"

"You may. He's just going to need to stay here. There's no telling when he'll wake up."

They entered the room and Inuyasha laid there with tubes coming from his nose and IV's sticking out of his arms. His leg was in a sling hanging from the ceiling and he had a bandage around his head. He was badly bruised on his face and arms but he remained sound asleep.

Kagome snapped her head away as fresh tears ran down her cheeks, "Oh Gods!" she sobbed.

Sango held her, "Kagome...it'll be allright."

Miroku patted her shoulder, "He'll wake up soon, this is Inuyasha we're talking about."

She smiled and turned back over as his family moved closer to him, "Inuyasha..." his mother called stroking his cheek, "Don't worry sweety, you'll be just fine my boy." she cried silently.

Her husband put his arms around her, "I think it's best we go." he smiled and tightly gripped Inuyasha's hand, "Bye son, get well soon."

Sesshomaru patted Inuyasha on the shoulder, "Bye, little brother." and left.

Kagome lightly stepped over there and sat on the bed, "Hi there, Inuyasha..." she rubbed his hand, "How're you doing? I-I miss you..." her voice cracked, "I hope you feel a lot better soon." she sighed and stood up, "I have to go...I..." she leaned down, kissing him softly, "Bye..." she stood up and left the room.

The next few days seemed to zoom by and Kagome walked to the hospital after school everyday, visiting Inuyasha. She'd read to him, tell him about school, what he was missing, things they were going to do when he got out. Truth be told this only further depressed her current predicament.

Thursday rolled around and all Kagome could think about all week was Inuyasha. She couldn't see him yesterday or today. He was on her mind when she went to sleep, when she woke up and every second of everyday since the accident. She was at her locker and she shut it sadly slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Having some internal conflicts, Higurashi?"

She snapped her head around, "You shut your mouth! Leave me alone and go to hell!" she cried to Naraku.

He smiled, "Come now, don't be so stubborn, I'm sure Tetsusaiga will be just fine."

Her eyes narrowed, "You're the worst scum that ever crawled upon the face of this dirty planet! You'll get what's coming to you someday."

"Just like he did?"

"W-What? You...didn't..." she whispered.

"Oh, it was an accident. He should have been watching the road and not your house. He would have avoided the crossing dog and wouldn't have had to slam on his breaks." he smiled.

"YOU..."

"You have no evidence. Go home, Higurashi." he smiled as the bell rang and he left.

Kagome sighed as the rain pour down unforgivingly, "Great, now the path is going to be all muddy...I'll have to take the long way home." she sighed. She'd been walking half an hour and still the rain was coming down, harder than before and she was thoroughly depressed making her slug along even slower than usual. Feeling exhaustion and defeat, she sat herself under a cherry blossom and hugged her knees. Before she could stop them tears began to pour down her paled face, "Inuyasha..." she choked out. She cried harder and more than she'd ever cried before, she wanted the ground to swallow her up and never give her back. She gasped as she felt a strong pair of arms pull her to her feet.

"Stop cryin', it's way too sad." a familiar voice rang in her ears.

"It can't be..." she looked up at the man who held her, "I-Inuyasha!" she sobbed.

He smiled down at her, "Thought I was down and out, didn't ya?"

"What are you doing up! Are you-"

"Cool it, Kagome. I got out early this mornin' and I was gunna see you in school but when I got home I fell asleep. What the hell are you doin' out in the rain?" he said in realization. She was soaked from head to toe.

"Inuyasha..." she whimpered and clung to his chest, "I thought...oh Inuyasha!" she sobbed and hugged him tighter.

He squeezed her small form tightly and kissed the top of her head, "It's all right, babe. I'm here now."

She smiled into his chest, "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty damned good." he grinned.

"Inuyasha, Naraku is...still. He still wants you out of his way."

"I reported him. I kinda knew it wasn't an accident." he half frowned, "But, no worries, Kag. It seems they've been onto him for a while. They've gotten dozens of reports on him. Apparently some kids were outside making a home movie and caught the entire accident on tape and then some." he shrugged.

She smiled, "Then...it's over?"

"Not entirely. They need to take a few more statements and they want to set a court date but that's not for a few more weeks." he said, "You're mom'll probably tell you when we get you home."

"We?"

"I'm taking you home. It'll be okay. Naraku and his lackies, for lack of a better word, are sitting in a Juevenile Center." he informed her.

"Until tomorrow?"

"Yep."

She hugged him tightly, "I'm so glad. I'm so, so glad." she cried into his shirt.

"It'll be over soon, I promise." he hugged her back.

_Naraku was proven to be guilty, along with his teamates, and was locked away in a Juevenile Detention Center. Kagome and the others were finally free of his torture and Sengoku Jidai High School saw better days. _

Six months later...

"What!"

"I said no!"

"Why!"

"Because you don't deserve one! Not after that rating!"

"If you won't give me any, I'll take them from you!"

"Ha! Try it!" Kagome laughed.

Inuyasha smirked, "You asked for it." he grabbed Kagome by the shoulders and brutally crushed his lips over hers.

She smiled and kissed him back, "Hmm. Okay. I'll give that and A, the plus due to the style." she smiled.

"Keh, bite me... OW! Son of a bitch, I didn't mean it!"

She grinned, "Then don't say it!"

He stuck his toungue out at her, "Get your nice little ass to class."

"I am." she kissed him, "I'll see you at lunch." she turned on heel and began walking back.

He stared at her for a few minutes before grabbing her and twisting her into his chest, "And Kagome?" he stared intently at her and kissed her gently, "I love you."

She blushed, "I love you too, Inuyasha." she smiled.

"I'm glad everything's okay now, it means I can be with you."

"So am I." she smiled warmly at him, "I hope, it stays this way."

"It will." he grinned and kissed her again, "Bye, babe. See you at lunch."

"Will do." she smiled. She loved him so much and she knew he loved her, it was just the way it was supposed to be.

AN: AWW! The ennnnddddddd. REVIEW!


End file.
